The Sacrifice
by lolchick9
Summary: Changed and added a few things to the chapters...Andy kidnaps Abbie and Jenny in hopes that they would willingly give themselves over to Moloch: the demon of child sacrifice. The sisters have to rely on their bond to get them out of a possible deadly situation.
1. Chapter 1

"Where's the back up?" Abbie asked her co worker Andy Brooks while walking to the back of his squad car to retrieve some weapons. She had needed them for catching this headless man that killed her partner corbin. Her whole world seemed to turn topsy turvy in just the matter of hours. Andy just stared at her. "Brooks, wh-" she was caught off guard in mid sentence with the butt of Andy's rifle. She immediately passed out. "No one is coming" Andy said looking down at her stiff lifeless body. He looked around to see if anyone had seen what had went down. When he saw that no one was around he picked her up and gently laid her in the back seat of his squad car. "Brooks please" she slightly whispered as he handcuffed one arm to the door of the car. "Im sorry, but i'm going to protect you" Brooks said while rubbing her cheeks. She took that chance to bite his finger. He screamed out in pain and out of reflex punched her in the head. She passed Out once more. He grimaced at the blood that rushed down her face as he brought his fist back. 'She's going to be in a lot of pain when she waskes up' Andy thought remorse filling his face. He stood and admired her beauty for a second. He slightly chuckled. Only she could be this beautiful with blood running down her face. He slammed the door and sped off. Abbie Mills was not going to get mixed up with that Ichabod Crane, nope not on his watch.

Abbie woke with a throbbing pain inside of her head. She pursed her lips together in pain. What happened? She thought. All she remembered was going to get back up from Brooks. She tried to look up but the light that was in the room was so bright that it hurt her eyes. She started to call out but she didn't know who to call. Her mind was so jumbled together that she didn't even notice that she was bound to a wooden chair by metal shackles. She tasted the blood that dripped down from her still open wound on her forehead into her mouth. _What the hell?_ When she finally took note of where she was, her whole body went numb. The room looked more like a cynder block than a room. It had only small windows and one metal door. She inhaled and exhaled slowly trying not to panic. She squinted her eyes together trying to make sense of all this. "No no no no" she said slowly getting louder with every 'no' that came out of her mouth. This was not supposed to be happening to her. She was supposed to be in Quantico training for the FBI by now. A throbbing pain came into her head so she leaned her head back onto the chair. Just then she started to hear some noise coming from behind the door. With tears in her huge eyes she stared at the door dreading who ever walks through it. What did they want with her? Why was she there? As the noise came closer her heart beat faster. _Whoever comes through that door is going to kill me_ she thought.

Andy walked into the room where Abbie was being held still dressed in his uniform. He noticed that she let out a sigh of relief when she saw his face. A familiar face.

"Hi Abbie." He said with a smile on his face.

"Brooks help me get out of this thing hurry up!"She said with fear and urgency in her voice.

"No one is going anywhere" His smile quickly turned into a look of displeasure. Abbie looked confused why was he acting like this? "Brooks ple-" Abbie started

"That is NOT my name!" Abbie was cut off mid sentence by Andy's yelling.

"Call me Andy" he said while leaning close to her face.

Abbie bit on the inside of her cheek softly, something she did when she was nervous.

"You got it?" Andy said while pointing one nagging finger in her face.

"Yeah" she said while letting out an angry breath.

"Good" he said smiling and brushing one fly away hair from her face. "I'm only trying to protect you."

Abbie then remembered what happened the night before. Out of instinct she tried to reach up to touch her forhead which was still pounding against her skull.

"Bro- Andy, She corrected herself, "you've lost it" Abbie said matter of factly "I don't need protection I can handle myself" she looked up at him and pursed her lips together.

"He'll mess everything up" Andy said while backing out of her face. "Who?" Abbie asked. "Ichabod Crane" Andy announced. Abbie seemed confused. "What does Crane have no to do with this?"

"He'll ruin Moloch's plan" Andy answered.

"What? What are you talking about what, _plan?_" she asked getting upset.

"His plan to have you, and your sister. "

Abbie seemed to get light headed. What does he mean by 'have' what did she and her sister have to do with any of this?

"Ill be back...with someone special" Andy said while walking towards the door. Abbie already knew that he meant her sister. Although Abbie hadn't Seen her sister in 5 years she still hoped that he didn't hurt her. _How did my life become so messed up_ she thought.

Hours seemed to have passed and Abbie had run out of things to think about. She stared at the walls and began counting backwards from 100. When she was younger she had to go see a doctor for her chlosterphobia. Her therapists had told her that if she counted backward her heart rate would calm down and she would feel no anxiety. This didn't seem to work. She tried with no progress to free herself from the metal shackles. In the process of doing so she cut her wrists which were still bleeding. She closed her eyes for a brief second to rest her mind and then she started to hear footsteps outside of the door. They were moving slowly like they were carrying something heavy. Andy walked in the door with Jenny in his arms. She was unconscious and had a thick streamline of blood trickling down her face. He let her drop to the floor hard. Abbie was pretty sure that she had just suffered another head injury, she winced at the sight.

"She's a lot heavier than she looks." Andy said while letting out a slight chuckle.

"What did you do to her?" Abbie asked in shock. "

Just gave her a little hit" Andy said while pulling out His handcuffs and cuffing both of her wrists behind her back and connected it to a chain on the wall. Her body lay there limp and unconscious. "Abbie felt really bad.

"Doesn't look like a little hit" Abbie said noticing that she bled from two gashes on her head.

"She's a fighter, kind of like you" Andy said while walking out of the room.

_Was that supposed to make me feel good?_ She thought. She didn't want to be a fighter. Who said she wanted to be the strong one? All of her life she had it bad, just once she wanted to be the normal person who sat at home and watched other people's problems on TV. When the door slammed shut Abbie took that chance to look over Jenny and see if she had any life threatening injuries. She noticed that she had on a grey t shirt that said TPI on it and some jeans. Abbie assumed that stood for the mental hospital where she now resided. She didn't seem to have any life threatening injuries, but she was still losing blood and looked pale.

"Hey" Abbie whispered to Jenny's unconscious body.

"Jenny" Abbie yelled, but still she got no response. She was out like a light. Abbie felt really bad, it was her fault that Jenny was there in the first place.

More hours passed and there was still no sign of Andy or Jenny, even Though Jenny was still in the room she had not yet stirred. Abbie wondered if this was part of her punishment to sit in a room alone with Her thoughts. Abbie looked over at Jenny who was still in the same position that Andy had left her in. She slept on her back with her hands cuffed underneath her. Both of their bleeding had subsided, but Jenny looked paler than before. Abbie wondered if she was okay. Just then Andy walked into the room with a huge bucket of water.

"What's that for" Abbie asked.

"Rise and shine." Andy screamed as he dumped the bucket of water onto an unconscious Jenny.

Jenny's eyes flew open as she began gasping for air and coughing. Andy left the room and returned with yet another cold bucket of water. With Jenny still sputtering for air on her back, he again dumped the bucket of water onto her face.

"Stop!" Abbie yelled watching Jenny choke on the water in her throat.

Jenny tried to sit up but the handcuffs were limiting her movement. After a coughing fit she finally swallowed what water was left and could breathe correctly. The blood was washed completely from her face. Abbie was relieved. Andy looked down at Jenny who had her eyes closed still recovering from what happened.

"Sit up" Andy said giving Jenny a small kick to the side.

Jenny squinted and tried her best to push herself up but she couldn't managed to do so. Andy took her arm and forcefully yanked her towards a sitting position on the hair had come out of its usual ponytail and now laid on her shoulders in a dripping wet curly mess.

"What the hell is going on?" Jenny asked in a hoarse voice looking from a bound a bruised Abbie to Andy.

Abbie looked at Andy because she still didn't understand what was going on.

"Moloch wants what he is owed." Andy said looking from Jenny to Abby. Abbie sighed and shook her head.

"And enlighten me...what exactly is Moloch owed?" Jenny asked sarcastically.

"You" Andy said with a smile.

Abbie and Jenny exchanged looks of confusion, fear, and anger.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny sat against the cold wall shivering hard. All of her clothes were still wet from Andy's little wake up surprise. Abbie noticed how she continued to cough even though the incident was hours ago. "Are you okay?" Abbie asked her. Jenny brought her legs up to her chest and rested her head on it; she didn't even bother to acknowledge Abbie's presence. She still hadn't forgiven her from the time when they were teens and she didn't stick up for her at the police station.

"Well have it your way, we're going to have to figure something out to get us out of here" Abbie said looking at the wall.

Jenny stared rocking back and forth and Abbie looked over at her. She was reminded of the time when they were younger and their mom and dad would argue very loud in the middle of the night. She would come into Jenny's room to find her hugging her knees rocking back and forth. Abbie had once asked her why she did that and Jenny said that had it helped her forget where she was. Abbie kind of took offense to what Jenny was doing after she remembered that. Once again she was trying to get away from her.

"How long have you been here" Jenny asked still not looking at Abbie.

Shocked that Jenny spoke to her Abbie stuttered,"Uh I-I don't know."

Jenny let out a sigh as she continued to shiver. "What did he mean by were what Moloch is owed" she asked.

"I have no idea" Abbie said.

Andy walked into the room "knock knock" he said carrying what looked like breakfast in his hands."Did I interrupt your little slumber party?" He said while setting the food down on the floor."You girls hungry?"

Neither of them spoke. He walked over to Abbie and unlocked the metal shackles that bound her hands to the wooden chair. When she was free she started rubbing her wrists, they felt so numb. Andy noticed the scars on her wrists and reached down to touch them, but Abbie moved her hands away. He grabbed them anyway. She looked up at him to find that he genuinely seemed remorseful. He began rubbing her wrists and she snatched them away again. Afterall he put them there. Jenny watched this from against the wall in disgust.

"There's your food" he said backing off. He looked at Jenny and slid her food towards her with his foot, still not unlocking her cuffs from the wall. "Eat up"he said while walking out of the room.

Abbie stared at the closed door for a while before she began drinking the water that he had left.

"Looks like the freak has a little crush on the deputy." Jenny said with a faint smile.

"Brooks?" Abbie said looking over her almost empty bottle of water "no he's just crazy."she added.

"Ya don't say." Jenny said as she jingled her chain.

"Do you need some help with your food?" Abbie asked.

Jenny hesitated at first "No, not hungry."

Abbie stared at Jenny who was still a bit pale and shivering just the slightest. "well at-least drink something."

"Don't worry, I've had enough water don't you think?" Jenny said sarcastically.

Abbie tried to stand up a little too fast and had to sit back down. Her whole body felt numb and she was still a little light headed. She couldn't imagine how Jenny felt. She was always trying to be strong. She had managed to stand up again, but when she tried to move her legs they wobbled a little. The blood still didn't circulate to her ankles yet. Jenny looked concerned.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah"Abbie said while getting on the ground and crawling toward Jenny. "My leg is sleep that's all."

When Abbie finally made it to Jenny, she lifted her hand towards her face.

"What are you doing" Jenny said flinching away.

"Checking to see if you have a fever" Reluctantly Jenny allowed Abbie to place her hand to Jenny's forehead and without a doubt she was burning up. Abbie looked concerned but decided to spark up conversation instead.

"The last time I saw you, you were a bratty teenager kicking me out of a court hearing. You look so, grown up " Abbie said

"yup, that kind of thing happens when 5 years passes by." Jenny said staring at the wall in front of her.

"I see you haven't changed." Abbie smirked.

"I heard that you were at some ward right outside of Sleepy Hollow"Abbie urged for information.

"I see you keep tabs." Jenny responded "But yeah I was there for a while until Brooks paid me a visit saying that you were in trouble and you needed my help, got to the parking lot and he got me from behind. "

Abbie was overcome with guilt "so you're here because of me." She said as tears welled up in her eyes. She looked at the ceiling trying not to let Jenny see her upset. "We've got to get out of here"Abbie said while letting out An angry breath.

Andy walked into the room just then "get back to your seat" he commanded.

Abbie stood up "listen Brooks we need to talk this through"

"Andy, my name is Andy" he yelled taking a step closer, Abbie flinched. "Now go sit DOWN" he yelled.

"Jenny has a fever and she could get really ill if you make her stay in those wet clothes."Abbie responded calmly.

Andy pulled out his gun and placed it to Jenny's head. "I said go sit down" his voice lowered.

Jenny and Abbie exchanged looks. Abbie lifted her hands and walked back towards the chair and sat.

Andy disappeared from the room and came back with dry clothes. He threw them on the floor in front of Jenny. He bent down towards Jenny to unlock the handcuffs "Try anything and your sister dies."

Jenny was too weak to try anything if she wanted. She stood up slowly, afraid that she might fall due to how numb her legs and arms were. Andy walked over to Abbie and stood behind her with a gun to her head. Jenny waited on him to leave but he didn't.

"Well." He said making a gesture towards the clothes that were on the floor.

Abbie turned her head towards him. _He isn't going to make her do this right? she thought._

"Get dressed." Andy demanded with a smug look on his face.

Jenny stared at Abbie as if to say do something. When it was clear that Abbie could do or say nothing to change the situation Jenny turned around and let out a huge sigh. She began to lift her soaking grey tshirt over her head. From where Abbie sat it was clear that Jenny had no bra on. Abbie turned her head away, but Andy didn't. As Jenny bent to pick up the sweater he had given her Andy stopped her.

"Jennifer." Andy said

Jenny stopped cold in her tracks.

"turn around." he added.

Jenny stood up straight but still did not turn around, and neither did Abbie, although she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. Jenny's breathing began to quicken.

"Jennifer! I said turn around" Andy yelled as he took the safety off of the gun.

Abbie flinched and squeezed her eyes shut. Jenny turned around just then with her arms crossed over her boobs. She held her breath, her eyes wide with fear.

"Move your arms." He instructed.

"Andy." Abbie tried.

"Shut up!" He yelled as she flinched. "Move your arms Jennifer."

Jenny stood there her a few seconds tapping her foot fast in confusion. She clenched her jaw and felt her heart beating a mile a minute. Should she not do it and risk her sister getting hurt? she thought. Would he really hurt her? Jenny decided that she couldn't risk it and slowly put her arms to her side. She stared at Andy who slowly gazed down at her figure. She hated him. She looked at Abbie who still had her eyes closed and facing the other way. Andy looked at Abbie then as well. He then took hold of her cheeks and demanded that she opened her eyes. She did as was told.

"Okay you can put on the sweater now." Andy instructed.

Jenny felt her blood boiling as she bent to pick up the sweater. However, she thanked God for how long it was. It covered her other parts she definately didn't want anyone to look at. With shaking hands she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off. She was relieved when he did not interrupt her while putting on the other pair of jeans. They fit well. It made Jenny think about how long he had been planning this whole thing.

"I guess we have had enough fun for just one night." Andy said as he left the room after locking Jenny backup.

Jenny buried her face into her lap. Once again she was in her little ball, but at-least this time she was warm.

Abbie stared at Jenny unknowing of what to say. "You okay?" she asked.

In typical Jenny manner she responded "Just fine."


	3. Chapter 3

"The time has almost come" Andy said while entering the room the next morning. Jenny and Abbie both fell into an uncomfortable slumber the night before and was now getting another rude awakening. At least this one didn't involve water Jenny thought. "Can you atleast explain to us what's going on?" Abbie asked, her eyes pleading along with her. "Oh you want storytime?"Andy said with a smile. Abbie mocked his smile. "Moloch is the demon of child sacrifice."He began while pacing the floor back and forth. "Well what the hell does he want with us? were hardly kids"Jenny interrupted. "You were at one point, you were supposed to die that day in the woods." Jenny and Abbie again exchanged looks. "Why were we supposed to Die" Abbie put emphases on the last word. "You were souls were sacrificed, or should have been sacrificed to Moloch that day, but something prevented it." Andy answered. "Sacrificed?" Abbie and Jenny asked at the same time. "Who would put our souls up for collateral and why?"Jenny steamed. Still pacing the floor Andy started cackling."Here comes the fucked up part"he said in between laughs"your mom! Your own friggin mother sacrificed your souls to Moloch." "Our mother was crazy but she wasn't crazy enough to sacrifice her own children to a demon." Abbie exclaimed. "Oh but she was"Andy explained "you see Moloch can be very manipulative, but long story short somehow he wasn't able to get to you two that night and he wants what he was promised." Abbie swallowed hard. "Oh yeah? And how is he gonna get that?" Jenny asked. "Well you two are going to go to purgatory on your very own" Andy said while walking behind Abbie and placing his face close to hers. Abbie looked over at Jenny worried. "We're not going to do anything. " Jenny yelled. Andy lingered by Abbies face for a while then walked over to Jenny. "Yes you will, or I will kill you myself. "he said as he aimed his gun at her head once more. "Abbie sat up straight. "Do it." Jenny said. "Kill me." Andy seemed to take this into consideration. "Andy I thought that you were trying to protect me."Abbie said trying to get the attention off of Jenny. Andy came over to Abbie "I am" he whispered while rubbing her cheeks. " if you don't go to him he will send every demon that he can summon after you." "Well why don't you let us take our chances" Abbie asked letting a tear roll down her cheek. "Can't let that happen, Moloch gave me direct orders to get you two into Purgatory at your own leisure no matter what it takes, or else he will have my head" Andy said while taking out two sheets of paper from his pocket. "Here both of you recite this" he said placing both papers on their laps. "Why" Jenny asked "what is it." "Its what will get you to purgatory. " he answered. "I'm not going to do it." Abbie said matter of factly. "Im not going to give myself over to Moloch. " Andy smiled and hit Abbie in the face with the gun all without taking his eyes off of Jenny. "Oh I know how to get to you." He said over Abbie's cry of pain. "Leave her alone" Jenny said biting the inside of her cheek. She tried to sound firm but it came out more like a plea. "Start reciting" he said. Abbie stared at the paper that was in front of her. Her mind couldn't process the words that was on the paper. Her vision was still blurred from the blow to the face. "Read it!" Andy yelled hitting Abbie in the face with the gun another time . Jenny picked up the paper once she saw blood drip down Abbies nose and began reciting the words written down. "Jenny no!" Abbie yelled. "Join her" Andy yelled. "No, I would rather you shoot me." Abbie spat. Andy let out a scream and stormed out of the room. "Jenny how could you?" Abbie began. "He was hurting you what else was I supposed to do?" Jenny asked. "Oh and send us to the pits of hell was a better idea?" Abbie asked a little to angry. Jenny rolled her eyes. A few minutes had went by when Jenny finally let out sound of joy. ""How did you do that ?" Abbie asked in awe. "You're better at breaking in, but i'm better at breaking out." She said as she held up a metal hair pin. "Well couldn't you have done that Earlier? "Abbie asked as she got up from the chair pulling her grey shirt down as she did. Jenny rolled her eyes, once again. "wasn't the right time" she answered. "Come on lets get out of here. " Abbie and jenny walked out of the room being careful not to make any noise because they didn't know where he was. With Jenny leading the way towards the closest exit Abbie wondered what would she have done without her sister. When they finally made it up the stairs they realized that they were in a kitchen. Maybe this was Andy's house. Just as they were about to inch their way toward the front door Jenny was grabbed from behind by her hair and thrown to the floor. Andy had come out of one of the side rooms and saw them sneaking away. Abbie screamed and ran in the opposite direction. Andy dragged Jenny back by her hair when she tried to crawl away. She was still sick and weak from all of the hours and days she spent tied up without a proper meal. "Come back here!" Andy yelled to Abbie who stopped in her tracks. "I don't want to have to shoot you in your back like an animal." Abbie turned around slowly, her chance at freedom had been ruined. "Abbie go get help!" Jenny yelled as Andy began to tighten the grip he now had on her neck. "Don't be a fool Abbie" Andy said while smiling. "He needs us alive remember?" Jenny said. A spark lit up in Abbies eyes. "I wouldn't risk it if I were you"Andy added. Abbie couldn't leave her sister, not again at least. She couldn't risk her getting hurt again on her decided to stay. She walked up to the two looking defeated. Andy loosened his grip on Jenny's neck and then gave her a hit over the head. Jenny passed out almost immediately. Abbie stood in shock as she crumpled to the floor. She probably had a concussion by now. How could this be Andy? This wasn't the Andy that she knew. Abbie began backing up very slowly with tears threatening to spill over. Andy then pushed her into the refrigerator and leaned all of his body weight on her chest. Abbie couldn't speak let alone move out of his grasp. She felt as though she couldn't breathe, so she began to struggle. He shook her vigorously making her hit her head as he did so. Abbie looked passed him, Jenny was still on the floor. "She's alright." Andy insisted. Abbie said nothing, she only looked up at him. Andy lifted off of Abbie so that she could breathe but not move. "You're not going anywhere" Andy proclaimed. "You're nuts" Abbie said in disgust. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pinned her against a wall that was next to the refrigerator. She had almost lost her balance he moved so quickly. She really could learn a thing or two when it came to hand to hand combat from her sister. She tried to yank away from him but that only made the pain on her scalp hurt more. She stared at him with her hand on top of his trying to release her hair. "Im so sorry I had to do this" Andy said pushing her harder against the wall when she tried to get free. "You know I always loved you" he said as he bent down to kiss her on her lips. Abbie showed no form of resistance because she knew that would make him pull her hair more. She counted back from 100. Her anxiety was coming back again. She began to feel trapped and her breathing quickened. 99 98 97 96 95 94 93 she counted the numbers slowly trying to control her breathing. "You love me don't you?" Andy asked as he lifted his head. Abbie began biting on the inside of her cheek again. 92 91 90 89 88 87 Her breathing was getting to be out of her control. Did she say she loved him in hopes of getting free or did she say no and take the consequences of that? She smiled nervously and said "of course." through jagged breaths. Was she having an anxiety attack? She hadn't had those since she was a kid. With her hair still in his grips he bent down for another kiss when she placed a kick in between his legs. As he doubled over she gave him a punch in the face and stomach. She ran for the door but her throat started to feel like it was closing. She fell to her knees gasping for air. "100 99 98 97 96 95" She half cried half wheezed when she realized her chances of escape were cut short again. Andy then got up and lunged for her. Just in time Jenny stabbed him in the chest with a kitchen knife. As he fell to the ground Abbie turned around to see his lifeless body. Still counting and gasping for air, she covered her mouth and began to cry. Jenny hurried over to Abbie to see if she was okay. Jenny remembered when they were younger, Abbie used to do this all of the time. The memories flooded back as to what to do. Jenny found a washcloth and put warm water on it. She then found a napkin and filled it with honey. She placed the napkin over Abbies face and told her to breathe through it and put the warm washcloth over her forehead. Soon, abbie had calmed down and sat in silence with her eyes facing the ground. She looked up at Jenny and began half bawling with tears and half apologizing. "Im sorry! im sorry that I never stood up for you and that I shunned you out of my life." Jenny could only catch the end of it. She interrupted her rant with a long deserved hug. A single tear ran down Jenny's face, she knew that this was the beginning of a new relationship with her sister. " We can kick some ass" Jenny said letting out a nervous laughter. "Mom would be proud" 


End file.
